1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an image generating unit and an image projecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image projecting apparatus, which projects, on a screen or the like, an image generated based on image data received from a personal computer (PC) or the like, for example, is known in the related art.
In such an image projecting apparatus, for example, a method is known for shifting optical axes with respect to light beams emitted from a plurality of pixels of a display element to shift the pixels so as to display an image with higher resolution than that of the display element (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-180011).
For an image projecting apparatus, it is preferable not only to enhance resolution of an image but also to reduce a space required for installing the apparatus and to reduce a size and weight of the apparatus so that the apparatus can be easily carried.